The protection of media contents is important to prevent authorized usage or duplication. The High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection (HDCP) is a form of digital copy protection that can prevent copying of digital audio and video contents as the contents travel across interfaces such as DisplayPort, Digital Visual Interface (DVI), High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI), Gigabit Video Interface (GVIF), and Unified Display Interface (UDI) connections.